


Day Eight 'Dancing'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dance AU!, F/M, This is probably the only Oneshot in this series that doesn't go with the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Dance AU! Marinette meets her partner outside of Ladybug for the first time, and Chat is kind of a huge flirt





	Day Eight 'Dancing'

Marinette walked into the familiar doors of the dance club 'Miraculous'.

She-or rather Ladybug- was a regular dancer here. Well known for her special move ‘Lucky Charm’ and dancing with her partner Chat Noir. 

Today she decided that she would go as Marinette, she wanted to see what it was like without the mask, to be unknown. 

She looked around the club, recognizing all of the people and the locations. 

She sat down at the bar, not really sure of what else to do. She was about to greet the bartender with his name, then suddenly remembered he didn’t know her-Marinette at least. 

She was waiting for the bartender when she felt a presence sit down beside her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, curious about her current neighbor. 

She looked back down immediately when she recognized her partner, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. 

“Well hello Princess” She heard heard his familiar voice say “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before” 

The girl looked up at him, finding comfort in the familiarity of his face. “Ah, no” She responded “This is my first time coming here” 

“Of course, I couldn't forget your face” He gave her a smirk and threw his arm around her shoulders “So what are doing here, little lady?” 

Marinette tensed slightly and made up an excuse “Um, my friend comes here and she told me about it, so wanted to check it out” She blushed slightly, then blushed in embarrassment for blushing. When she was Ladybug her and Chat touched all the time, so why is she reacting? 

“So” He started “Do you dance?”

Marinette flinched, if he didn't recognize her face, he would certainly recognize her dancing “A little, but not enough to dance at a place like this” 

Chat smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly “Nah, I'm sure you’re great” He looked around then smirked at her “Here, I will help you”

He grabbed her hands and tugged her to her feat “Um” Marinette questioned, voice sounding slightly frantic “Where are we going?” 

Chat Noir laughed “You said you can’t dance, so I am going to help you” He dragged her into the pit by the stage. 

When a new song started, Chat grabbed both of her hands and began dancing, completely ignoring the competition that was happening on stage. 

He somehow mixed breakdancing and slow dancing, fancy footwork while still grasping at least one hand. He dragged her slightly as she quickly caught onto what he was doing. 

The danced together, spins and hip-hop alike, Marinette heavily down playing her skills as not to be recognized. 

After a few songs and both were out of breath, they paused to take a break. Chat wrapped his arm around her shoulders again “See?” He said, panting slightly “It’s not that hard” 

Marinette giggled breathlessly then agreed to the sentiment “Yeah, I guess not” 

Chat looked down at her and smiled “You’re cute” He then looked up at the clock and cringed “I am sorry to leave you, but I have to go help with some stuff. Be sure to come back again, then come find me” 

Marinette smiled at him “It's okay” She assured “I need to head home anyways. But I will definitely see you next time, okay?”

Chat smirked “You got it Princess” He gave her a quick side hug then started walking away. He turned around to glance at her one last time “Just ask for Chat Noir”


End file.
